Help! It's 4 of July!
by Snowingroses
Summary: The swan has solely refused to let her darling little brother have fireworks. Because there is a no burn order in effect. So what does the techy terror little brother do. He finds a way around it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Help its Fourth of July and My Sister the Swan won't let me have Fireworks!!**_

**_Fireworks Facts For Thought _**

_It is believed that gunpowder was discovered accidentally by a Chinese alchemist who mixed sulphur and salt peter (potassium nitrate) over a fire. _

_The Chinese name for gunpowder is "huo yao" (fire chemical). _

_The first fireworks were actually green bamboo that were thrown into fires to scare spirits away in ancient China, called "pas chuk." _

_Placing gun powder into bamboo stalks and then throwing them onto a fire to be ignited produced a louder and more powerful bang; hence the firecracker was born._

_thxz to phantom fireworks for facts _

**_Journal Entry: July 4th _**

_Yeap it's me again journal. Princess won't let me have any fun. Say's it's to dry for fireworks. But what's a kid suppose to do? _

Keyop slumped back into the chair looking at the cursor flashing on his computer. What else did he want to say? Oh well a look more, but Jason would just hack into his journal again and post everything he said on a community board.

He was 12, he was a kid and he was bored. If that weren't icing on his cake, it was the Fourth of July weekend. Kids his age were suppose to be having a good time, puffing cheap cigars and setting fire to fuses to blow things sky high. But the lack of rain for the pass few months had nixed things for him and a lot of others.

Mark had reminded him that just last week he had gotten to play with newly developed C-4 all over a Spectra base, so what could possibly be the problem?

Well for one the base was no longer standing. Tiny had remarked. Jason added his own encouragement too. If that were a problem, that issue couldn't be remedied nor should it be necessary being there were plenty more bases out there to blow up.

So now here he sat left to his on devices of imagination. Oh what to do, what to do. He groaned as he pulled out a box of mismatched electronic devices that just never did meet up to the teams or the Swallow's exacting standards, such as an old iPod, stone age game boys that weighed a pound and bore Mark or Jason graffiti as well as a couple of the Swans old cell phones. They just did not make them spectra tough, or in this case Swan tough. She was so rough to be so delicate.

Diodes, Transistors, Resistors, oh my, well he could either get really creative again and build leyden jar, to capture some of that charge the static tube would put off or he could create his own electronic fireworks.

Hmmm option one.

Option two, hmmm.

**_Ende part one_**

_For those of you actually reading along. Lqtms. A leyden jar was originally discovered by a physicist Musschenbrook, in the 1700's at the University of Leyden. The insanely early inventors build these wicked jars to well help build and store electric energy. I seem to recall reading somewhere I think it was Franklin that got the hell-o- knocked out of him via one of these jars. Think was Franklin…_

_(Crap can't even recall what book I read it in.)_

_It should also be noted these jars are often referred to as condenser and or capacitor. (a little more btw much older cars had condensers under the hood and hell yes they hold a charge -very nasty biters- should only handle with pliers until you are sure they are drained. Unless you have someone you just wanta well let hold it. g )_

_In case you just gotta try this at home. I will add a link to directions to do this. Seeing I am to lazy to type what I read out of my evil genius .. gives credit to writer They of course call their static tube-which really isn't one in theirs-electrophorus.- They also mention an electroscope Keyop might get up to making at another time. But first I am comparing their notes to mine. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Clank. Clank.. Click. Clank.. Clickticky tack..

Princess yelped. Something was hitting the windows of the Snack J and it had red beady eyes. And green eyes and…white eyes. Strangely enough most of whatever it was slid off the glass and fell to the ground. There were only two or three buggy eyes things clinging to the windows. No.. there were more of the little beast.

"Keyop?" She called questioningly before springing over the counter. Her yo-yo already clutched in hand and ready to be discharged.

No answer.

Clank. Click.. Well a blued eyed boogey monster splat and slid harmless off the glass but a purple eyed wobbled around retaining its foot hold on the glass.

"Mark, Jason?" Princess called easing closer to the door now.

Click, click, click clank. She jumped back three steps. Three beady eyed red things just stuck and a fourth just harmlessly bounced off.

Now her heart was racing as was her mind. Was she under attack again? Was this going to be another fierce flower incident? Or would it be a beetle or something even more hideous coming after her now?

Mark come through the swinging doors with several moon pies in hand. Jason was behind him with a couple of bottle root beers.

"What's up Prin?" Mark ask, not having noticed the buggy eyed invaders peering in the windows.

Splat. Click. Clank. Clank. Click wobble, wobble, clank. Click Click. "What the h-." Jason growled.

Wide eyed Princess pointed back towards the window. "That's what I want to know."

Clack. Clack.. Belly full laughter roared from the Owl, as he shoved the Snack J door open the bell jiggled.

"Tiny? Are you ok?"

He stood frozen with burger in one hand and a brown paper sack in the other; he blinked at a very up in arms Swan, Eagle and Condor.

"Uhm yeah, I guess so?" He turned to look back over his shoulder. Click, clack. Wobble wobble.

"Aren't those just the cutest."

He was pummeled by three speaking all at once. "What do you mean cutest! We're under attack? Where's KeYOP At?"

"Ahm." He looked dumbfounded and simply pointed back over his shoulder.

He was pushed a side by a very anger Swan as she shoved at imaginary sleeves, before charging out the door to beat Keyop probably with in an inch of his life for this little prank.

As the details finally began to come out, the team learned Keyop in his ultimately harmless state of boredom created what he thought would be a harmless compromise to having fireworks. Needless to say his idea caught like wildfire and all but the youngest of neighborhood children were playing with what he had dubbed LED Throwies.

In all actually the light emitting diodes were not sticking to the glass but instead to a center piece of metal that put two panes together.

The bad news they were informed was that the magnets used were rare earth magnets. Meaning you couldn't just walk up and pluck them off. No you slid these off whatever they leeched too. So needless to say there were a few spots high up on the J as well as other building through out town that had beady eyes for a few weeks until the coin sized battery was finally drained or Keyop get them pried off.

"So Keyop?" Jason inquired as he played with one of the Throwies. "Where'd you get the idea?"

He smiled a sly smile. "Broop. I was playing around with some old parts and pieces of cell phones."

"What 'bout the power source?" Mark ask pointing at the coin sized battery just big enough to fit into a electronic scale.

"Yeah cell phone battery is too big." Tiny added.

"Hey that's just the size of my sca-…" Princess stopped.

Keyop jumped and ran but Princess was already after him the yo-yo swinging in her hand.


End file.
